1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for installing a toner cartridge in an image forming device. In particular it relates to a device for installing a toner cartridge in an image forming device which determines whether the proper toner cartridge is being installed in the image forming device and whether the toner cartridge is properly engaged therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming device such as a copying machine or a facsimile device, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive drum, and toner is adhered to the electrostatic latent image to form a toner-developed image. A developing device disposed adjacent to the photosensitive drum is provided with a toner hopper for supplying toner, and toner replenishment can be carried out by replacing a toner cartridge which is detachably connected to the toner hopper.
When large, oversized toner cartridges are to be inserted into an image forming device, an automatic toner cartridge installation device may be included. In this type of image forming device, the removal and replacement of the toner cartridge can be carried out by giving instructions to a drive motor in the installation device. For example, when a new toner cartridge is to be inserted into the image forming device, instructions to install the toner cartridge may be input into an operation panel on the image forming device, and the drive motor will then automatically move the toner cartridge into the engaged position in the developing device.
With these types of image forming devices, a manufacturer will often use a single type of toner cartridge for many different models of image forming devices, but the type of toner stored in the toner cartridge will often vary. Therefore, when the wrong toner cartridge is mistakenly inserted into the image forming device, an optimal image may not be obtained. Moreover, when one attempts to install a different type of toner cartridge into an image forming device, the installation device may attempt to force the toner cartridge to move into the engaged position and therefore may cause damage.
In addition, image forming devices which have this type of installation device often also have a toner cartridge installation port which is located on the upper surface of the image forming device. When the toner installation port is located here, it sometimes happens that pencils, pens or other foreign objects accidentally fall into the installation port. If this occurs and is not noticed by the user, the toner cartridge installation device may become jammed, or damage may occur to the image forming device during the installation or removal of the toner cartridge.